Tenshi Kurai Hikari
by yoshiro-ryu
Summary: He vuelto con la edición "mejorada" de mi antigua historia y espero no decepcionarlos sin mas pasen a leer. M a como nos gusta. Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

Los saludo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo primero que nada me gustaría disculparme con respecto a lo de la otra historia pero es que una amiga me la borro de la cuenta y no había tenido tiempo de nada por eso no había dejado ningún mensaje avisando de ese accidente pero ya que mi amiga borro la historia aprovechare para editarla un poco para ver si la puedo hacer más interesante y un poco más larga de lo que ya estaba hasta el momento. Espero y este nuevo proyecto les guste igual o más que el otro pero aun así doy las gracias por los que leyeron y comentaron mi antigua historia; como vieron esta tiene un nombre algo parecido pero el que tiene ahora es más apropiado, pero no los seguiré aburriendo con más palabras así que mejor los dejo con la historia.

-hola-humano hablando.

-"hola"-humano pensando.

-**muere-**demonio/invocación hablando.

-**"muere"-**demonio/invocación pensando.

**Prologo.**

"**aquellos que nacen en la inmundicia de la vida saben lo difícil que es vivir y como es que uno pierde todo lo importante ya que casi nadie puede sobrevivir o conservar su humanidad cuando todo quiere quitártelo y dejarte sin nada más que tú mismo por eso aquel que arde en la sombra trabajara para luz para erradicar el dolor"**

Todo era terror en la aldea de la hoja los aldeanos iban corriendo a los refugios a esconderse, los ninjas se preparaban para defender la aldea de aquel imponente ataque que los agarro con la guardia baja, pero la pregunta que ellos se hacían era como defenderse ante ese monstruo que los atacaba sin piedad y con fuerza arrasando todo lo que encuentra en su camino. Ustedes se preguntaran quien los está atacando, la respuesta es simple con solo verlo debido a que aquel que ellos denominaban como 'rey de los bijuu' el Kyubi no Yoko; como llego no lo sabían y poco importaba ya que ellos eran su objetivo y al parecer no pararía hasta destruirlos por completo. En otro lugar de la aldea se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre el Yondaime Hokage y un sujeto enmascarado quien al parecer tenía que ver con el ataque del zorro a la aldea, detrás de ellos se encontraba una cueva en la cual se podía ver una gran cantidad de cuerpos muertos producto de una pelea pero en el centro de todo eso se encontraba una bella mujer con un hermoso cabello rojo, ella tenía dos bultos en sus brazos, su estado era deplorable pero aun así logro salir de ese lugar para ver como aquel sujeto desaparecía en un torbellino dimensional escapando para alegría y temor suyo.

-Minato que paso-interrogo la pelirroja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el-Minato-lo volvió a llamar cuando no le respondió.

-Kushina_chan-su vos parecía un susurro-el...el utilizo a el Kyubi para atacar la aldea tenemos que detenerlo-estaba tenso eso se notaba cosa que la preocupo más.

-no…no me digas que-se aterrorizo al saber lo que su marido planeaba hacer-no puedes…son nuestros hijos no puedes-grito nuevamente rogando porque l no hiciera lo que tenía planeado.

-lo siento…pero no hay otra opción-y agarrándola del hombro ambos desaparecieron en un rayo amarillo.

Llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el bijuu intentando ser retenido por los ninjas sin muchos éxitos ya que el poder era inigualable por lo que actuó rápido y también transporto al zorro al lugar que tenía pensando; después de llegar y con ayuda de su esposa logro inmovilizarlo para poder hacer la técnica que tenía pensado hacer por lo que invoco al Shinigami para sellar el zorro a cambio de su alma. Le pidió al dios de la muerte que sellara el alma del zorro en su hijo el cual le pusieron Naruto quien era idéntico a su padre y el poder en su hija la cual se llamaba Natsumi quien era idéntica a su madre, cosa que el Shinigami hiso como si nada y comenzó a desaparecer dejando con duda al Yondaime y a su esposa ya que él no había muerto.

-no te llevaras mi alma porque-cuestiono intrigado y con miedo al ser sobre natural frente a él.

-**lo sabrás después humano por el momento solo agradece** –y el Shinigami desapareció dejándolos con la duda.

Han pasado 6 años desde aquel trágico accidente que azoto a la aldea de la hoja y durante este tiempo transcurrieron varias cosas como la mención de que la hija del Yondaime era la que almacenaba el poder del zorro convirtiéndola en la 3 jinchuriki del Kyubi ya que su madre fue su antigua carcelera lo que ocasión la alegría de la gente al saber que esa bestia no los volvería a molestar; eso ocasiono muchos problemas ya que a los 3 meses de haber nacido al pequeño rubio toda la vida le cambio. Había sido una tarde y él se encontraba en su cuarto el cual compartía con su hermana, sus padres estaban en la planta baja cuando lo sintieron y rápidamente fueron a la habitación de sus hijos encontrando al pequeño Naruto rodeado de una capa de chacra roja eso los asusto pero cuando el abrió los ojos se aterrorizaron el niño tenía los ojos rojos con pupila rasgada por lo que creyeron que el zorro tomo el control del cuerpo del pequeño ocasionando el enojo de ambos adultos contra el pequeño que ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en el exterior se encontraba alegremente dormido siendo observado por una bella mujer de largo cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos.

-**no te preocupes no dejare que ellos te hagan daño-**le decía la hermosa mujer aunque el pequeño no la entendiera.

Desde ese entonces comenzaron los problemas para el pequeño Naruto ya que después de eso los padres del rubio lo abandonaron y dijeron que el zorro se había adueñado del cuerpo de su hijo, lo dejaron en un departamento de los más pobres de la aldea y durante las primeras semanas recibió constantes ataques de ninjas y aldeanos intentando desquitar su enojo con él por lo que hiso el zorro. Eso nos lleva a la siguiente situación, tenía tres meses desde que lo abandonaron, estaba corriendo por su vida ya que una gran cantidad de ninjas y aldeanos se reunieron para matarlo de una vez; por eso mismo corría lo más rápido que podía intentando escapar de esas personas. Al mismo tiempo en lugar distinto al de los ninjas dos hermosas mujeres tenían una gran discusión.

-**no me importa lo que digas yo lo ayudare-**casi que grito una de ellas la cual poseía un largo cabello blanco y unos ojos color lila vestida en kimono gris.

-**tenemos prohibido hacerlo entiende, nosotras no podemos ir ayudarle por más que queramos-**contesto la otra mujer que igual que la anterior tiene un largo cabello solo que de color rubio y ojos azules.

-**entonces are una forma de hacerlo y tú no podrás evitarlo-**le recalco y se fue dejando sola a la rubia.

-**"solo espero que no hagas una tontería Tsukiyomi"-**pensaba con preocupación la diosa del sol.

-**"no dejare que ese pequeño sufra por algo que no tiene la culpa"-**estaba decidida y ni siquiera su hermana la iba a detener.

Regresando con el pequeño rubio ahora mismo estaba más que asustado habían logrado alcanzarlo y estaba arrinconado en un callejón al que llego al no poder correr más, su miedo estaba en niveles críticos no sabía qué hacer y sabía muy bien que esas personas no dudarían en matarlo.

-llevémoslo al bosque de la muerte para que no se pudra aquí-opino uno de ellos que llevaba un cuchillo en la mano.

-es una buena idea así no volverá a molestarnos y seremos libres del demonio-dijo otro más que parecía ser ninja.

-no…no déjenme en paz…yo no les hecho…nada-la voz del pequeño era entrecortada por el frio y miedo que sentía al estar rodeados de ellos y por las cosas que decían.

-tú no puedes opinar maldito demonio-y le pego una patada en las costillas haciendo que gritara a causa del dolor-llévenselo de una vez-y agarrando al pequeño se pusieron camino al bosque.

Llegaron al bosque y amarrándolo a un árbol comenzaron a tirare todas las cosas que llevaban entre cuchillos, piedras, palos y jutsus por partes de los ninjas siendo más utilizados los de fuego y tierra. La diosa de la luna que estaba viendo todo esto con gran enojo por lo que decidió actuar mandando uno de sus siervos ya que ella no podía ir, la tortura para Naruto seguía ocasionando que en el bosque solo se escucharan las risas de esos nombres y los gritos del pequeño; lo que todos os ahí presentes no sabían es que un gran tigre de color blanco los observaba con furia contenida.

-**"hoy me divertiré bastante con esos tontos"-**los iba atacar y lo disfrutaría bastante.

Salto de donde estaba de un solo zarpazo le arranco la cabeza a dos de los ninjas ahí presentes-**pagaran por hacer esta tontería-**rugió el gran animal lanzándose al ataque y por los siguientes 5 minutos los gritos que se escucharon en el bosque hubieran aterrado a cualquier que los hubiera oído; terminado el ataque el animal se giró a Naruto y con sus garras corto las cuerdas-**yo te cuidare de hoy en adelante cachorro-**le dijo el tigre aunque él no lo escuchara pero en la mente del rubio la pelirroja estaba sumamente agradecida con el tigre por haber salvado al niño.

Como vieron este prologo es más largo que el que había hecho antes y además le agregue otras cosas que espero les agraden. No sé qué más decirles que darles las gracias otra vez por su compresión y apoyo a este humilde servidor, espero también su apoyo en este proyecto ya que nosotros sin ustedes no somos nada gracias.

Atte: Yoshiro-ryu


	2. Chapter 2

Señores he vuelto para dejarles otro capítulo más de esta historia que espero les siga gustando, gracias por el apoyo y su comprensión son respecto a lo que ya había dicho pero bueno como vieron en el capitulo pasado agregue cosas y conserve otras, especialmente los tigres por qué me gustan mucho, he intentare hacer los capítulos más largos de lo que ya los había hecho por eso les pido paciencia si me dilato en actualizar ya que hay días en los que no me llegan ideas y me dilato un montón para escribir algo que sea más o menos bueno; sigamos con los comentarios.

**El ángel de la oscuridad:** me alegro el que la encuentres interesante, intentare mejorarlo para que te siga gustando.

**POCHO102: **me alegra que lo leyeras y perdón con lo del otro fic pero se me fue de las manos.

**Jfuentes878: **me alegra que te gustara y si yo también espero que este sea bueno.

**Kerberus619: **bueno me alegra que te gustara y pues digamos que sus padres y de aquellos de los cuales recuerde su rostro (pero yo hare que los recuerde).

**Angel de la luz 95: **es una buena idea la que me diste veré si la implemento en la historia más adelante.

Bueno después de haber contestado o agradecido sus comentarios los dejare con el siguiente capítulo de esta "emociónate historia" (son ustedes los que deciden si es emocionante por eso le pongo así) que disfruten del capítulo.

**Capitulo 1: eligiendo un camino.**

En el bosque de la muerte un grupo de ninjas de la hoja iba a hacer su ronda diaria para verificar que n había nadie infiltrado en la aldea y así no sufrir ningún ataque, estaban cerca de donde aquel gran tigre blanco había hecho aquella masacre con los que estaban golpeando al rubio, ellos iban algo preocupados ya que unos aldeanos les habían informado que el día pasado en la noche se habían escuchado unos gritos como si estuvieran torturando a alguien y es por eso mismo que el escuadrón estaba conformado por un experto en cada área haciendo que el escuadrón sea bastante grande; llegaron al centro del bosque y lo que vieron los alerto ya que era el cuerpo de jounin de iwa todo despedazado como si un animal lo hubiera hecho y lo hubieran creído así si hubieran hallado rastro de un algún animal pero no había nada.

-taichou que hacemos-interrogo un ninja que parecía ser del clan Hyuga ya que poseía ojos perlados.

-vayan en grupos de dos que sus habilidades se complementen-indico el líder del escuadrón-y vienen a informar, dispérsense ya-y ellos desaparecieron en acto.

Los grupos se movían rápido al ser ninjas de alto de nivel no tenían problema con eso por lo que recorrieron una gran cantidad del bosque en poco tiempo, al cabo de unos minutos los equipos fueron regresando faltando solo uno; con dicho equipo minutos antes ellas se habían ido juntas ya que se complementaban bien, decidieron ir por el noreste, ya habían avanzado como unos 500 metros cuando una de ellas lo sintió un fuerte olor a sangre por lo que le indico a su otra compañera y ambas fueron en esa dirección nunca esperaron hallar lo que encontraron el lugar parecía una carnicería partes de cuerpos por todos lados y aun siendo grandes guerreras se quedaron paralizadas.

-tenemos que informarles a los demás-fue lo que dijo una de ellas intentando mover el cuerpo aunque lo sintiera muy pesado.

-si…ya lo sé pero estamos muy lejos y si el que hizo esto no se ha ido estamos en un gran problema-le indico su compañera.

-mandemos un mensa…-se cayó antes de terminar asustando a su compañera por dicha acción.

-que te pasa-estaba asustada y el que ella hiciera eso no ayudaba-si es una broma no es gracioso-el recrimino nuevamente.

Ella simplemente le señalo a su espalda por lo que se giro lo vio era un tigre que con solo verlo demandaba respeto y las estaba viendo pero en lo que ella se fijo fue en el cuerpo al lado del animal, era pequeño como de un niño y tenia pelo rubio y con eso lo reconoció era el "niño zorro" al cual todos en la aldea maltrataban después de haber matado al hijo del Hokage usurpando su puesto o eso era lo que decían. Le hiso una seña a su compañera indicándole que se retiraran y no molestar al tigre que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

-estás loca mira quien está ahí-le dijo señalándole al pequeño-ya sabes quién es nuestra oportunidad de matarlo por lo que hiso-se notaba su enojo ya que estaba liberando un poco de instinto asesino.

-tú también-eso la decepciono ya que ella muy bien sabía que Naruto no era nada de lo que ellos decían-yo no haré nada puede que su manada este cerca y no sabemos cuántos son-indico nuevamente señalando al tigre.

Pero su compañera no le prestó atención y con furia se lanzo encima del animal dispuesta a matarlo si fuera necesario para 'terminar' lo que inicio el Yondaime, el tigre simplemente se quedo quieto esperando a que ella llegar eso impresiono a la otra ninja ya que indicaba que no era la primera vez que peleaba con un humano y entonces unió las piezas el tigre los había matado a todos para proteger a Naruto por lo que le iba a avisar a su amiga de lo que se había dado cuenta pero ya era tarde por que el tigre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la había aplastado contra el suelo haciendo que ella escuchara como se quebraba la caja tóraxica y los gritos de su amiga al recibir el golpe. El animal quito la pata del cuerpo ahora inerte en el suelo y se volteo a verla dejándola estática en el lugar que estaba; el grupo se había terminado de reunir y al ver que ellas no llegaban se fueron por el lugar en que ellas se habían ido, iban rápido por que si se trataba de un ataque debían ayudarlas cuando escucharon el grito de una de ellas-más rápido-les indico y poniendo chacra en los pies aceleraron el paso, no dilataron mucho y se posicionaron a 10 metros de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban solo para ver como ese imponente animal se volteaba a verlos haciendo que un escalofrió les corriera por la espalda al ver como estaba ese lugar.

-**váyanse de aquí humanos si no quieren que les pase lo mismo que a su compañera-**les indico el tigre por lo que se pusieron en guardia al darse cuenta de dicho suceso.

-un animal como tú no pudo haber hecho esto solo quien te mando-le interrogo el capitán quien poseía una máscara de perro dando a entender que era un ambu.

-**quien crees que soy para que un humano como tú me dé ordenes-**se estaba enojando y mas al notar que eran de la misma aldea que había atacado al rubio-**pero si sigues así mis hermanos y yo nos divirtiéremos mucho-**volteo a ver a ambos lados siendo imitado por ellos.

Lo que hicieron al ver otros tigres del mismo color y tamaño fue sacar unos kunai haciendo que los animales frente a ellos también adoptaran pose de combate dejando a su compañera en medio de un posible enfrentamiento por lo que les indico a sus hombres que bajaran esas armas, así lo hicieron al instante vieron como los tigres también regresaban a estar como antes haciendo que la ninja soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-Kasuri que fue lo que paso aquí-ordeno el líder para aligerar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-no sabría decirle exactamente que paso cuando llegamos ya estaba así pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que él tiene al jinchuriki del kyubi y entonces Kussari dijo que iba a terminar lo que empezó el Hokage e intento matarlo pero éllo defendió-termino de explicar señalando al primer tigre con lo que se podría decir un gesto de agradecimiento que fue correspondido por el animal.

-bueno lo único que queremos es el al chico y si ustedes nos lo dan nos iremos-ofreció el líder del grupo.

-**no les daremos al chico y lo mejor será que se retiren si no quieren quedar como ellos-**los amenazo poniéndose en posición de ataque siendo imitado por el resto.

-no podemos permitir eso, prepárense-objeto y ordeno a su escuadrón indicando una posible batalla con Kasuri en medio de todo.

La tensión del ambiente creció de una forma abismal haciendo que la persona en medio de todo esto se pudiera de rodillas al no poder aguantar por más tiempo la presión que ambos bandos ejercían, lo sentían la batalla era inevitable y todos los sabían; así inicio siendo 4 miembros del escuadrón los que empezaron el ataque lanzándose al tigre que estaba a la izquierda pero él los recibió lanzándoles un gran zarpazo a gran velocidad partiendo a uno de ellos a la mitad aterrándolos más por la destreza que los felinos mostraron ese momento y sin que ellos pudieran salir del asombro se les lanzo encima llevándose a otros dos de ellos por lo que el único que quedaba regreso al grupo. No sabían que hacer ya que tenían que rescatar a su compañera por lo que no podían atacar de frente pero si se iban por un lado no podría vigilar los movimientos del otro tigre quedando vulnerables si él deseaba atacarlos por lo que indico que se quedaran quietos y así evitar más muertes.

-**veo que notaste tu desventaja así que mejor váyanse-**ordeno el líder de los felinos con un potente rugido.

-solo entréganos a nuestra compañera y al chico-no se iba a dar por vencido aunque tuviera todo en contra.

-**parece que no las entendido del todo-**le dijo nuevamente y haciéndole una seña al tigre de la izquierda volvió a hablar-**los dejaremos vivir pero si nos siguen serán nuestro alimento-**los amenazo y agarrando al pequeño de la ropa comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los otros 2.

Su líder no sabía que hacer era obvio que esos animales no eran normales con solo el hecho de poder hablar además de que no podía sacrificar a su escuadrón por una sola persona, por eso cuando oyó que los había perdonado evitando así otro baño de sangre se alegró y más al saber que solo se llevaba al "niño zorro" dejando así a su compañera libre, iba a ordenar la retirada cuando vio como ella se lanzaba en un vano intento del salvar al rubio gritando su nombre-Narutooo-pero fue interceptada por un tigre que la agarro de la ropa llevándosela con ellos-**se los advertimos—**es dijo el que no llevaba nada y desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Se quedaron atónitos y abatidos no podían creer lo que acaban de ver su misión había fracasado y habían perdido a 4 miembros del grupo sin poder hacer nada y los problemas que eso les traería con el Hokage mas al saber que el jinchuriki también fue 'secuestrado' por esos tigres-regresemos-ordeno el líder y así se pusieron camino a la aldea.

…

Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía a horrores después de los golpes que recibió en el bosque por eso al ver alrededor se asusto ya que no estaba en el bosque ya que ese lugar parecía más una alcantarilla por lo que decidió investigar un poco e intentar hallar la forma de salir de dicho lugar; llevaba caminando como 20 minutos y todavía no hallaba la forma de salir de ese sitio, lo único que veía eran unos cuartos con las puertas cerradas por lo que no podía entrar, hasta que llego al lugar en el que está ahora era una habitación bastante grande con una gran jaula al final de la misma la cual poseía un sello en medio de las 2 puertas cosa que le llamo la atención y mas al ver que algo se movía al final de la misma. Se acerco para poder ver qué era lo que se movía y saber que hacia encerrado en ese lugar tan solo sin nadie más ha como se sentía él en la aldea, nunca se imagino ver eso, un gran zorro de nueve colas lo observaba con esos grandes ojos color rojo como la sangre.

**-ha pasado tiempo sin vernos cachorro-**escucho que le dijo la bestia encerrada-**por qué no me habías venido a ver-**le recrimino como si conocieran desde hace tiempo.

-tu…tú hablas…te-su vos tembló y no pudo evitarlo ya que nunca había visto algo así-¿quién…o que…eres?-le pregunto.

-**no me recuerdas-**su vos esta ves sonó algo preocupada aunque igual de ronca-**ven acércate no te are daño**-le dijo cuando vio más detenidamente cerca de su cuello y logro vislumbrar un sello.

El se fue acercando poco a poco después de pensarlo un momento por lo que ahora estaba tocando los barrotes para poder entrar a la jaula; apenas entro vio como el zorro se movía a una velocidad sorprendente alejándose un poco de él para transformarse en una bella pelirroja con orejas y cola de zorro vestida en un elegante kimono blanco, el solo la vio medio ido al ver a alguien tan bello-eres muy hermosa-dijo sin pensar para luego tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo que alerto a la zorra que rápido corrió a hasta él para poder ayudarlo y hacer que la recuerde-**esto te dolerá un poco pero es por tu bien-**le dijo para pasarle unos dedos en el sello para que este se pusiera rojo y comenzara a quemar la piel del rubio que solo hizo una cosa-aahhh-gritar del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

…

Los tres tigres llegaron a una cabaña que se encontraba cerca de lo que parecía ser una torre como a un kilometro y medio de la aldea de la hoja, por que tuvieron que disminuir su tamaño y así poder ingresar con el pequeño rubio y la kunoichi, ambos inconscientes, no teniendo nada más que hacer se pudieron a esperar a que ellos despertaran; media hora después Kasuri despertó algo confundida pero al recordar todo intento escapar pero al ver a los felinos desistió por una clara desventaja, iba a preguntar algo cuando recordó que ellos hablaban pero el grito del otro humano en la cabaña la altero y volteo a ver que le pasaba. Se le acerco cuando vio que los tigres no le harían daño y comenzó a examinarlo asustándose un montón al ver que tenía grandes hemorragias internas lo que ponía en peligro de muerte al rubio-déjenme llevarlo a la aldea para que lo atiendan-les rogo a los animales no queriendo que el muriera.

-**dejaremos que lo salves pero no en la aldea hay un pueblo cerca pero antes deberás decidir a quién le serás leal-**casi que le estaban exigiendo.

-como a quien le seré leal no entiendo-les pregunto intentando ocultar su miedo y preocupación.

**-si decide le serás leal al pequeño o esa 'aldea'-**pregunto el otro escupiendo con odio en contra de ese lugar.

-no se preocupen yo nunca traicionaría a mi taiyo-sen (rayito de sol)-les contesto al ver la preocupación de los animales por Naruto.

Ellos simplemente se miraron entre sí asintiendo con la cabeza por lo que uno subió a la muchacha a su lomo, otro hizo lo mismo con el rubio jinchuriki dejando al líder como guía al pequeño pueblo donde curarían al niño; con los restantes miembros del grupo, los cuales se encontraban frente al líder de la ladea, entregaban el informe de su fallida misión viendo como con cada detalle el seño del Yondaime se fruncía mas y mas, al terminar de explicar todos los acontecimientos se retiraron quedándose nada mas el ambu que era líder de la misión, la tensión en la oficina era evidente al estar uno sumergido en el enojo y el otro en la decepción. Todo seguía igual hasta que apareció en una nube de humo un hombre con gran cabello blanco, moreno y con una placa son el kanji aceite en el centro de la misma.

-el demonio desapareció deberías estar emocionado ya que ahora es alimento para bestias-la emoción que demostraba al decir aquellas palabras era muy evidente.

-así es ahora vamos a celebrar Kakashi, sensei yo invito-dijo Minato para aligerar el ambiente lográndolo al instante.

-si sensei por fin podemos estar tranquilos-opino también el hijo del colmillo blanco-nos vamos ya-pregunto esta vez recibiendo un sentimiento de ambos hombres para desaparecer e ir hacer lo que dijeron.

…

Regresando con nuestro protagonista ahora se encontraba mejor al haber pasado ya más de 3 horas desde que la bella pelirroja le quitara el sello, lo cual había provocado que se desmayara, se levanto del suelo observado el lugar detenidamente notando que estaba en el mismo lugar y solo por lo que comenzó a caminar pero al dar unos pasos un gran dolor lo detuvo al tener que sujetarse la cabeza –que…es…esto-logro articular difícilmente al ver un montón de imágenes pasar por su cabeza; ya estaba medio recuperado del dolor cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba rápidamente-**Naruto_sama ya despertó-**dijo la bella vos de la zorra al verlo de pie en ese lugar.

-así es Hitomi_chan puedes decirme que paso-pidió amablemente a la youko frente a él-y por qué me duele todo-termino de decirle.

-**si Naruto_sama-**le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-**vera al parecer el Hokage le puso un sello para que no recordaras nada eso fue cuando te hecho de la casa-**le explico ella.

-el Hokage por que haría…eso…aahhh-grito nuevamente de dolor al recibir las imágenes de su infancia como hijo del Yondaime.

-**se encuentra bien que le pasa-**pregunto al acercarse a él con gran preocupación al ver como caía presa del dolor.

-si no…te preocupes-le decía poco a poco mientras se levantaba-pero por que el Hokage haría eso-pregunto algo recuperado.

-**eso paso por mi culpa-**aparto la cara por la vergüenza que sentía-**lo siento mucho por…mi culpa…usted-**intentaba disculparse por el que creía era su error.

-no te preocupes por eso–le decía mientras la abrazaba por la espalda ya que ella estaba arrodillada-tú no tienes la culpa la culpa de nada, pero dejando eso de lado donde estamos-cuestiono nuevamente ya que recordó que ella no le dijo nada.

-**despierta y lo veras además creo que deberías hacerlo ya has estado inconsciente un buen rato-**le explico ella.

-bueno pero hablaremos después-le dijo antes de comenzar a desaparecer-ah y por cierto te ves muy bonita-y desapareció dejando a una sonrojada pelirroja.

…

Despertó y no reconoció el lugar parecía una cabaña algo vieja por el estado en que se encontraba, se paró y comenzó a caminar por la misma cuando Kasuri entro y al verlo de pie corrió a abrazarlo-que bueno que ya despertaste me tenías preocupada-le dijo al soltarlo y le iba a preguntar cuando uno de los felinos entro en la cabaña obteniendo la atención de ambos humanos siendo el rubio el que más lo demostraba. Después de una hora y con la historia del que paso contado se encontraban sentados o echados en el caso de los animales esperando la reacción del pequeño Naruto con respecto a lo ocurrido y el que haría de ahora en adelante porque era obvio que el ellos ya no podían regresar a la aldea.

-ustedes están para acompañarme verdad-les pregunto a los que estaban reunidos recibiendo un asentimiento de estos-entonces ustedes podrían entrenarme para poder defenderme solo-les explico.

-**lo aremos pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado para que no nos descubran-**les dijo el líder.

-además tienes que entrar a la academia ninja si quieres ser uno-le recordó Kasuri haciendo que los tigres la apoyaran.

-está bien-dijo resignado a su destino-pero para eso falta mucho no se preocupen que no los decepcionare-les dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que pasara lo inevitable-KAWAII!-grito la pelirroja al momento de abrazarlo sacándole una gota a los animales.

Hasta que por fin nuevamente me disculpo por la demora pero es que estado algo ocupado y con los exámenes no me había quedado tiempo de terminar el capítulo pero ya lo hice como se dieron cuenta cambie varias cosas; en el próximo capítulo veremos el inicio del entrenamiento y algo que puede que les guste o no intenten adivinar qué es y al que acierte lo dejare elegir a una integrante del harem. Sin más solo me queda decirles gracias por su apoyo y espero les haya gustado y comenten plis.

Atte: yoshiro-ryu


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente como les va como verán he vuelto con otro capítulo de este fic que al parecer les está gustando (eso es bueno) y como en el capítulo pasado deje muchas dudas sobre quien era Kasuri y que relación tenía con el rubio en este capítulo lo aclarare.

**Maestro della fiamma oscura: **me alegro que te gustara y con respecto a eso todavía no decido pero si he considerado esa opción tal vez lo someta a votación para ver que opinan los demás.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** en este capítulo diré quién es y cómo se conocieron solo espero te guste el capítulo.

**Angel dela luz 95: **que bueno que te gustara he intentare actualizar más seguido aunque no prometo nada. Tomare en cuenta tus ideas pero lo de otra aldea creo que no tal vez en otro fic pero aun así gracias.

**POCHO102:** oye que bueno que te gustara y si vieras como me gusto escribir esa parte.

**Uzu No Itachi: **me alegro espero y me sigas apoyando ya que tu opinión también cuenta.

Ya con los reviews contestados comencemos con el capítulo que espero se de vuestro agrado sin más disfruten la lectura.

-hola-humano hablando.

-(hola)-humano pensando.

**-mocoso-**demonio/invocación hablando.

-**(mocoso)-**demonio/invocación pensando.

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto y todo elemento pertenece a su creador aunque espero pronto sea mío.

Disculpen se me había olvidado eso pero ahora sin más interrupciones que disfruten del capítulo luces, cámara, acción.

**Capítulo 2: Despedida y reencuentro.**

En una parte del bosque en el país del fuego, cerca de un hermoso rio, una vieja cabaña rodeada de árboles daba una hermosa vista del paisaje coronada con el silencio –aaahh-grito el rubio protagonista arruinando la imagen del lugar al salir corriendo de la misma perseguido por una bella pelirroja que se miraba ansiaba matarlo él como sucedió todo esto solo sería regresar unos minutos antes de que sucediera todo esto.

Flash Back.

Todo se había calmado después de que Kasuri soltara a Naruto y se fueran a dormir para que el rubio pudiera asimilar todo lo acontecido ese día por lo cual colocaron un par de mantas que hallaron en uno de los cajones de los pocos muebles que habían en dicho lugar, por lo cual ellos tendrían que dormir juntos dejando a los felinos haciendo guardia por alguna emergencia. A la mañana siguiente y el tener un mal dormir hicieron que Naruto se moviera durante la noche quedando encima de ella con la cabeza entre sus pechos; fue cuando el despertó sintiendo que estaba en algo cálido y suave por lo que lo apretó con la mano-mmmm-escucho que le hizo la "almohada" asustándolo en el acto por lo que levanto la cabeza poniendo las manos en las suaves "almohadas" obteniendo otro gemido-mmmm-dejándolo paralizado en el acto, y fue justo en ese momento que ella utilizo para despertar de ese hermoso sueño en el que ella y un rubio de ojos azules se entregaban a los placeres de la vida (me imagino que saben quién es el rubio), abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos azules alegrándola al creer que su sueño se cumpliría y más al sentir como apretaba sus pechos-mmm sii-gimio con algo de emoción, levanto la cabeza y vio detenidamente la cara de Naruto-si Naruto_kun hazme tuya-su vos cargada de deseo y las feromonas que soltaba su cuerpo por la excitación hicieron que los tigres entraran y los vieran en tan comprometedora posición-**no crees que estas muy joven para pensar en pareja cachorro-**decían con burla al ver la cara del jinchuriki que podría poner en vergüenza a un tomate.

Fin Flash Back.

Así pasó ella término de despertar ignorando todo y tomando al rubio como un pervertido por lo que comenzó a seguirlo desde ese momento y es la situación que nos lleva a lo que está pasando en este momento; estaba acorralado contra un árbol intentando evitar el mal que lo acechaba con intenciones no muy buenas si lograba atraparlo por hacer algo en lo que el no tuvo la culpa, lo que el rubio no sabía es que en su mente una muy celosa pelirroja ya tramaba una forma de "educarlo" por haber tocado a otra en vez de ella está de más decir que se sonrojo con solo pensarlo. En la aldea de la hoja las cosas siguieron normal y hasta un poco más alegres dado el alboroto que había en ese momento, al parecer el Yondaime les dejo hacer un festival por la "muerte" del demonio que mato a su hijo y hablando del Hokage en este mismo momento estaba con su esposa para darle la gran noticia de que comenzaría a entrenar a su hija ya que su sensei le había dicho que ella podía ser la niña de una profecía que los sapos le dijeron en la que él o la elegida salvaría al mundo de un gran mal que acecharía a el mundo.

De regreso al bosque el alboroto ya había pasado dando como resultado un Naruto muy golpeado y una Kasuri muy apenada ya que recordó que ella fue la que puso al rubio en su pecho para que durmiera más cómodo; iban en los tigres otra vez sin saber su destino ya que ellos les dijeron que se darían cuenta cuando llegaran, Naruto iba adelante encima del líder Kasuri atrás de ellos encima de otro y el ultimo cargaba lo que parecía ser unos grandes bolsos a cada lado con provisiones para lo que sería un largo viaje y eso lo sabían muy bien.

-espero se cuiden y me perdones por esto pero no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver-le dijo el rubio haciendo que ella se preocupara.

-a que te refieres-se escuchaba con medio como si él fuera a hacerle algo malo-adiós-y la pelirroja desapareció en una bola de humo sin ver la cara de tristeza del rubio y el la de ella.

-**no te preocupes has hecho lo correcto para ti y para ella, además el las protegerá-**le dijo el tigre al verlo tan triste.

-si está bien solo que no las veré en mucho tiempo-su estado de ánimo era muy notable-(solo espérenme yo iré por ustedes)-pensó con gran determinación.

Ya atardecía en las naciones elementales y en un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea de la hoja junto a un bello lago que refleja la luz del sol dando una hermosa vista se puede ver una bella mujer joven como de unos 15 años la cual poseía el cabello morado y unos ojos color avellana; veía su reflejo en el agua con una expresión de tristeza por la noticia que recibió hace poco, acababa de regresar de una misión cuando le dijeron que su hermana adoptiva había "caído" en una misión y que junto con ella también cayó el "niño zorro" al convertirse en comida para los animales del bosque de la muerte, y por eso se encontraba en ese lugar el sitio donde se hicieron amigos donde los 3 juntos pasaron momentos divertidos al ser un lugar que muy poca gente conocía.

-(no debo estar haciendo esto ellos no me hubieran querido ver así)-se dijo así misma en un vano intento de darse ánimos cuando una nube de humo apareció detrás de ella.

-NARUTOOO!-escucho que gritaron por lo que volteo rápidamente con esperanzas de que su mente no la haiga engañado.

-¿Kasuri eres tú?-pregunto ya que la nube de humo no se había disuelto del todo-¿eres tú?-volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta.

Ella se había alertado cuando escucho a Naruto hablar de esa manera pero cuando iba preguntar que le pasaba desapareció del lugar para aparecer en un campo de entrenamiento dejándola triste al pensar que él había roto al promesa que les hizo a ella y a su hermana el día en que se conocieron por lo cual grito su nombre con dolor-NARUTOOO!-cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre pero no podía ser la persona en la que pensaba ya que ella estaba en la aldea de la hoja-¿eres tú?-volvió a llamarla y una lagrima corrió por su rostro al darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba y por haber dudado de aquel chico que las había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaron; sintió como algo la tiraba al suelo y vio a una de las personas por las cual había estado llorando haciéndola llorar otra vez al saber que no estaría sola y fue cuando la escucho murmurar algo y poniéndole atención se dio cuenta de que decía.

-one_san el cumplió dijo que nunca permitiría que nos separáramos, lo cumplió-dolor reflejado en esas palabras que sus lágrimas confirmaban.

Comprendió perfectamente lo que ella decía ya que solo apareció ella significaba que al que fue su taiyo-sen (rayito de sol) cuando más lo necesitaron, la siguió abrazando para que pudiera desahogarse y le iba hacer una pregunta cuando noto al otro ser que estaba con ellas y que todo este tiempo se quedó quieto.

-dime porque ese tigre nos está viendo-pregunto atrayendo la atención de su hermana al notar que ese animal no se movía y no las dejaba de ver.

-shiru que pasa hay algún problema-le cuestiono al tigre dejando intrigada a la otra joven por la confianza que le mostraba al animal.

-**el joven amo me dijo que lo esperaran que el regresara en un par de años-**hablo con voz gruesa aunque la parte de "joven amo" fue lo que dejo pensando a la joven de cabello morado.

-joven amo quien es el-les cuestiono al no saber de qué hablaban-tu sabes quién es Kasuri-volteo a ver a su hermana y la vio con una mirada de esperanza que interiormente la alegro un poco.

-él va regresar que bien-casi que lo grito por la emoción que sentía en ese momento-Yugao_nesan él va regresar-le volvió a decir.

-no entiendo quién va regresar y quien es el joven amo-se estaba enojando ya que ella no sabía la razón de esa conversación.

-Naruto_kun Yugao_nesan es el no va a romper su promesa-le dijo saltándole encima para abrazarla.

-claro de sabes muy que él nunca rompe una promesa-le dijo la otra con felicidad y esperanza al saber que el rubio si estaba vivo al igual que ellas y tras de todo el volvería por ellas.

En un bosque cerca de la costa en algún lugar de las naciones elementales se puede ver un borrón blanco con destellos amarillos avanzando a gran velocidad con un destino que para algunos sería tonto ya que el ir a lugar que "desapareció" en la segunda guerra ninja (si no me equivoco si no me corrigen) pero para ellos era perfecto a la hora de cumplir la misión que les encomendó su "jefa" por así decirlo la cual tenían muy clara enseñarle al pequeño a sobrevivir por sí mismo; regresando a la aldea de la hoja se puede ver a las 2 hermanas felices caminando por la aldea juntas después de haberse despedido de shiru y regresar a su hogar para que Yugao se enterara de todo lo que paso con respecto a su digamos desaparición aunque el tema central como siempre era para ellas sería el rubio de ojos azules que les demostró que el rendirse no es una opción.

Flash Back.

Ellas estaban juntas en el campo de entrenamiento donde siempre jugaban cerca del lago pero en esta ocasión no era así ya que el dolor y la tristeza se podía ver reflejado en sus hermosos rostros cuando te enteras que tus padres murieron en una misión dejándolas solas siendo ellas nada más que unas simples jóvenes que comenzaban su camino en la carrera ninja al haber alcanzado hace poco el rango de chunin, pero aun así nunca se les preparo para algo como lo que están sintiendo este momento el saber que nunca más veras a una persona importante para ti como lo son tus padres. Iba caminando como lo hacía todas las tardes para poder estar tranquilo y alejado de todas aquellas miradas de odio que recibía de la gente por algo que el no tuvo la culpa ya que siendo muy pequeño tuvo la gran noticia de que él era el contenedor del alma del zorro el cómo se entero fue fácil ya que él te digan "niño zorro" también ayuda y más cuando tu "carga" es tu mejor amiga y es con la única con la que puedes hablar para así no volverte loco.

Salió del sendero que siempre usaba y las vio las 2 hermosas jóvenes sentadas una a la par de la otra con las lágrimas en sus bellos rostros cosa que lo entristeció un poco por lo cual decidió ayudarlas ya que al él nunca le ha gustado ver a una "niña" llorar y más cuando él cree son muy bonitas; se les acerco lentamente por el miedo que sentía ya que podía que ellas fueran como las demás personas que siempre lo lastimaban o lo miraban con odio.

-ho…hola-su voz tímida por lo que estaba haciendo llamo la atención de ellas que rápidamente lo voltearon a ver.

El que las llamaba no era más que un niño con cabello rubio con marcas en las mejillas y unos ojos azules brillantes con una pizca de miedo en ellos, además iba vestido con un pantalón corto verde y una camisa blanca con una flama en el centro. Las miraba con temor lo notaron fácilmente y al verlo más detenidamente notaron que era el niño que el Yondaime dijo era el contenedor del alma del zorro de nueve colas por lo cual en la aldea era tratado de muy mala manera y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que lo que ellas pasaban no era nada comparado con lo que el niño pasaba a diario en la aldea.

-hola-le contestaron cuando vieron que el comenzaba al retirarse al no recibir respuesta-que pasa pequeño te perdiste-se secó las lágrimas de su rostro al igual que su hermana.

-no…no solo…quería-tenía miedo de preguntar cosa que ellas notaron ya que su cuerpecito comenzó a temblar levemente-saber por…que estaban…llorando-les pregunto finalmente.

Lo vieron con ternura siendo el uno de los que más sufre se preocupaba por lo que les pasaba a ellas en ese momento-por nada solo nos sentíamos algo tristes-esta vez fue Kasuri la que le respondió-pero no te preocupes ya estamos bien-complemento la otra.

-qué bueno-les dijo el con una radiante sonrisa-eto…ustedes jugarían…conmigo-les pregunto nuevamente esta ves viendo al suelo.

Lo vieron unos momentos antes de asentirse una a la otra y aceptar la invitación del chico que en ese momento se convirtió en su taiyo-sen (rayito de sol) en lo que sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

Fin Flash Back.

Ya habían terminado de hablar de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días y de la noticia que les había dado el felino sobre el rubio por lo que acordaron esperar juntas el regreso del pequeño Naruto aquel que se había ganado el amor de las dos en la forma que menos se pensaban al ser el solo un niño; regresando con el dueño de los pensamientos de ambas kunoichi el cual e este momento observaba el lugar al que los tigres lo habían traído por las ordenes que recibieron de a diosa de la luna un lugar llamado Uzu no Kuni (país del remolino) el cual sería un lugar propicio para que el aprendiera lo básico de este mundo de una forma más animal en pocas palabras ser el cazador y no la presa.

…

En lugar diferente al de las naciones elementales se pueden ver a las 2 deidades en lo que ahora si es una plática pacifica sobre las acciones que tomo la diosa de la luna con respecto al pequeño rubio y más que todo porque lo hiso.

-**la razón casi no me importa pero tienes que tomar en cuenta que el no sobrevivirá solo y ellos no lo cuidaran siempre cuando mucho podrán un mes-**le recordó la bella diosa del sol a su contraparte y hermana.

-**si lo sé por eso el enseñaran a sobrevivir, además a ese lugar ahora solo puede ingresar el nadie podrá encontrarlo-**le dijo ella con lo que se notaba era orgullo por su "obra".

-**ahora que fue lo que hiciste Tsukiyomi-**le interrogo su hermana temiendo que hiciera algo que no debía.

-**nada solamente puse una barrera en ese lugar para que solo él pueda entrar y nadie pueda hallarla-**dijo con simpleza como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-**pero aun así no lo puedes dejar ahí –**le recordó-**y no creo que él lo haga pero si no se entrena todo será en vano-**volvió a recordarle.

-**no te preocupes eso ya está arreglado siempre tendrá mi ayuda, no te preocupes por eso ya lo veras más adelante en un par de años te darás cuenta de que hablo-**dicho eso se retiró del sitio dejando a su hermana intrigada con respecto a lo que ella dijo ya que él no podía ser el niño de la profecía o sí.

…

Regresando al mundo humano en Uzu el rubio miraba fijamente al animal que lo salvo y ayudo hasta el momento la razón del por qué hacía esto era muy simple ellos le dijeron que le enseñarían lo que sabían pero que eso no sería suficiente y que él tendría que hacerlo solo o buscar que alguien lo hiciera pero por mientras aprendía se quedaría ahí-que haremos primero- les interrogo después de un largo silencio.

-**primero que todo reconoceremos toda la isla para saber cómo es y mientras te diremos lo poco que sabemos de este lugar-**y con eso comenzaron a caminar para empezar lo que sería un largo mes.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea de la hoja y en el departamento de las hermanas Uzuki ambas se alistaban para salir y disfrutar de esos días libres que tenían antes de tener que reportarse al trabajo por lo cual estaban felices y más al recordar que su motivación de seguir adelante las buscaría en un futuro no tan lejano para por fin poder estar juntos; llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para poder disfrutar de un desayuno al aire libre como hace mucho no lo hacían al no tener tiempo, fue algo breve que usaron para recordar viejos tiempos y hubieran seguido de no ser por un ruido atrás se ellas aunque en realidad fue un grito voltearon y se asombraron con lo que vieron; era shiru y tenía a un hombre en su pata.

-chicas ayúdenme-pidió ocultando un poco su miedo por la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

-ya shiru no se suponía que te habías ido ayer-le pregunto Kasuri con clara curiosidad ya que asumieron él había regresado.

-**el joven amo pidió las protegiera mientras el regresaba-**fue su respuesta sacándole una sonrisa a las 2 Uzuki.

-está bien ya puedes soltarlo es solo un amigo y cuando estemos solas no tienes que ocultarte-Yugao le dijo esta vez.

El tigre asintió y libero a su prisionero para ir a pararse a la par de ellas haciendo un claro énfasis en que el otro tomara distancia de ellas cosa que hiso apenas se levantó en un intento para no enojar a ese gran animal que tenía el tamaño de un caballo.

-yo venía a invitar a Yugao-dijo ya recuperado de la impresión que le daba el felino-quisieras venir-pregunto.

-lo siento Hayate pero no lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de no va a funcionar-fue la respuesta tajante que le dio ella.

-pero por qué, que te hiso cambiar de opinión-le pregunto con dolor al sentirse rechazado por la mujer a la que ama.

-estoy enamorada de otra persona lo siento-y se dio la vuelta para recoger las cosas y volver a la aldea con su hermana y el tigre siguiéndolas desde atrás.

De regreso con Naruto ya pasado la tarde y después de haber recorrido una gran parte de la isla con la ayuda de la velocidad de Hou llegando hasta el momento la mitad de la isla-**prepárate mañana comenzaremos para que puedas ser uno con la naturaleza-**y así se dispusieron a buscar un lugar para poder dormir esa noche.

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo que me costó mucho escribir ya que no sabía cómo acomodar esto que era para dar inicio a lo que sería el entrenamiento de Naruto el cual se verá en el próximo capítulo que espero no me cueste tanto como este. Este capítulo fue de transición y para resolver las dudas de quien era Kasuri y qué relación tiene con el rubio protagonista. Espero les haiga gustado y espero su apoyo así como sus comentarios créanme son de mucha ayuda así que dejen uno.

Atte: yoshiro-ryu.

Pd: quien cree que entrenara al rubio.


End file.
